


Before X Tearful X Goodbyes: A Prologue

by Kanmuru_X



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Confession, I'm so sorry for roasting my son please forgive me, M/M, Prologue-ish???, Short, Shorter than Killua ahahahah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 05:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11155500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanmuru_X/pseuds/Kanmuru_X
Summary: What happened before Killua moved away? Killua explains.I'd suggest Tearful X Goodbyes after you read this if you haven't already, but if you've already read it, it's fine.





	Before X Tearful X Goodbyes: A Prologue

I remember the first time I met Gon.   
It was in the cafeteria. The two of us were outcasts; always picked on for who we were.  
"My name is Gon Freecss!" I remember him smiling me, despite all the teasing and all the bruises that covered his arms.   
Now, I don't know what it was, but there was something about this boy that I really liked. I wanted to protect him, no matter what.  
He was the complete opposite of me. Always happy, always seeing the good in every situation, kind of like a ray of sunshine. Again, the complete opposite of me. I was always so negative and depressed, until I met Gon. He brought joy into my life.  
After a few weeks, I realized that I was falling in love with him. I wanted to tell him my feelings, but love was a risky thing to be in at this point. I was scared how my family would react, how his family would react... I was scared.  
I got over the fear and asked him. After school, under a tree. Typical cliché.   
I remember being so flustered that I couldn't speak. I had prepared an entire script of what I was supposed to say, but I ended up giving it to him. It took a few minutes to get a reply from him. And then I was suddenly pulled close to him.   
"Of course I love you," He answered. I was still so flustered that I couldn't speak. But Gon knew. He really was amazing.  
A few days later, I introduced him to my family. He brought his aunt Mito over.   
Much to my surprise, my parents were pretty chill with me being gay. They didn't see any problem with it.   
Gon and I spent even more time together after that. We even went to dances together, which was where we had our first kiss.  
We loved each other. We never wanted to leave each other. We were perfect for each other. However, it didn't last for long.  
"We're moving on December 8th," Dad suddenly announced at the dinner table.  
I dropped my fork next to my plate. I was shocked. Why so sudden?  
"But can't we stay-" Illumi cut me off, and I was somewhat pissed that I couldn't finish my sentence.  
"Someone bought the house," Illumi said, in his cold and emotionless voice as usual. "We have no choice other than to leave."  
"But can you at least convince them to change their minds?" I asked.  
"Kil, we've already decided we're moving," Dad said. "No arguments."  
"But... But how am I going to tell Gon?!" I started to raise my voice.  
He sighed. "I don't know, Kil."  
I waited for weeks to tell him. I just couldn't think of a way to tell him. When I did think of a good way to tell him, it was never the right time. I was running out of time. I was wondering when to tell him.  
I finally decided to tell him in a phone call.  
"Gon?" I asked.  
"Yeah?" He replied.  
"I need to tell you something," I said.   
"Oh, of course!" He responded. "Tell me anything."  
I hesitated for a minute. I was getting nervous. I didn't know how he was gonna react at all. I didn't know how this would affect our relationship.  
"Killua?" He asked, snapping me back to reality.   
I took a deep breath.  
"Gon, I'm moving away next week. I'm moving far, far away. I can't change their minds. I'm leaving next Friday."

**Author's Note:**

> If you hate cliffhangers, there's always Tearful x Goodbyes x And x An x Aftermath x of x Despair, ya know. That'll probably answer your questions. But if you still don't understand after reading like, 42 more chapters then I'll gladly answer questions in the comment section.


End file.
